Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII/Part 15
Willkommen zurück, liebe Erlöser ^-^ In diesem Part werden wir noch ein paar Nebenmissionen machen und den 7. Tag beenden. Sprich im nächsten Part gehen wir die nächste Hauptmission an :3 Also denn, los geht’s :) Endspurt in Yusnaan Beim Bahnhof in den Wildlanden steht nun eine Frau, die unbedingt eure Hilfe braucht, denn sie ist total neidisch, wenn eine Mutter mit ihrer Tochter redet. Uhm… okay? Mutter und Tochter Also anstatt ihre Mutter bzw. ihre Tochter, vermisst die Frau lediglich ihren Hund, welchen sie aber wie ihre eigene Tochter liebt. Doch den suchen wir erst später. Geht stattdessen nach Süden zum Aryas-Hügel, wo bei der Unterkunft ein Koch steht, welcher ebenfalls eure Hilfe benötigt. Das Geheimnis guten Geschmacks' Der liebe Koch will ein supertolles Rezept machen, doch leider fehlen ihm die Zutaten. Nun, er hat zwei zur Auswahl. Also machen wir auch die zwei, zeigt Einsatz! Beginnt mit dem ersten Rezept, die Zutaten sind leichter zu finden. Nun schwingt ihr eure Hintern ins Schafgehege, wo auch direkt die Schafe flüchten gehen… Wolkenjagd Hach ja… jetzt darf Light auch noch Hirtin spielen, denn wir werden dazu verdonnert, 3 Schade zurückzuholen. Es sind die größeren Schafe, die einen Titel über ihrem Kopf tragen. Zieht also die Waffe und scheucht sie zurück in ihr Gehege, es kann dauern und nerven, aber dafür sind alle in der Nähe und ihr kriegt eine Wolkenmilch sowie andere tolle Sachen: *400 Gil *Schaf *Mocomoco-Logo *Maximal-TP +40 *Angriffskraft +6 Nun gebt ihr dem Chocobo die Wolkenmilch und reist nach Yusnann, wo ihr Richtung Schlachthaus, da beim Heroenplatz, bis 15 Uhr wartet und dann das Geschenkbrillen-Set kauft. Schaut auch bei der Gelegenheit nochmal bei Chocolina vorbei. Doch nun geht’s erstmal wieder zurück in die Wildlande, wo ihr Gizar-Kraut ernten und euren Chocobo füttern könnt. Nun reitet auf dem Chocobo in die Stadt der Trümmer. Am östlichsten Platz findet ihr dort die Jul-Blume. Lasst den Chocobo diese fressen und nun ist er vollständig geheilt. Also ab nach Jakht, zur Auftraggeberin, allerdings müsst ihr stets auf eurem treuen Chocobo sitzen. Sie dachte eigentlich, Chocobos können reden, aber naja… Fehlanzeige. *300 Gil *Sonnenblüte *Küken *Maximal-TP +80 *Magie +6 Nun geht’s wieder zurück nach Yusnann, wo ihr zum Augurenplatz stapft. Allerdings durchquert ihr nicht das Tor, nein. Ihr wartet davor brav bis 19 Uhr, sodass euer Auftraggeber erscheint. Überreicht das Geschenkbrillen-Set und yay, love is in the air… Aber egal. Light erinnert sich bei dieser Szene an Serah und Snow, och wie suss. Ja, suss. Ich sag immer suss anstatt süß, findet euch damit ab D: *1400 Gil *Herzbrille *Zwiebelhelm *Maximal-TP +80 *Angriffskraft +8 *Magie +4 Nun lauft ihr zum Schlachthaus und nehmt dort an dem Turnier teil, das den Veranstaltern gerade in den Kram passt. Im Kampf benutzt ihr dann den Gottesnektar, egal, zu welcher Situation. Der Kampf ist nicht allzu schwer, aber beeilt euch damit und kehrt zur Alchemistin zurück. Sie ist währenddessen schon im Geldrausch und gibt euch den Gottesnektar Ω. *3500 Gil *Doktorhut *Maximal-TP +120 *Angriffskraft +8 *Magie +12 Herzlichen Glückwunsch, nun habt ihr alle Missionen in Yusnaan geschafft! Da soll noch einmal jemand sagen, das geht nich… Mit dem richtigen Plan geht das nämlich wohl! Kupopo! right|308px Geht nun zurück in die Jakht-Wälder, denn dort ist die Sperre inzwischen offen. Haltet euch also westlich und geht dann in Richtung Sackgasse, orientiert euch einfach an den Mogrys, wo ihr lang müsst. Und schon landet ihr im Mogry-Dorf, yaaay :3 Am südlichsten Punkt dessen findet ihr einen Crimm-Pilz. Wenn ihr zu den Mogrys hochlauft, gibt’s den Mogry-Staub. Dann müsst ihr mit den Mogrys reden, um zu erfahren, dass böse Monster aufgetaucht sind und die Mogrys überrumpeln Light auch direkt. Ein bisschen Frieden, ein bisschen kupo Ziel dieses Auftrags ist es, alle Dryaden zu besiegen. Also besiegt verdammt nochmal alle und geht dann zu den verängstigten Mogrys zurück. Außerdem ist nun auch Mog da, der kleine Gefährte von Serah aus dem Vorgänger. Redet mit ihm, aber stattdessen rennt… naja, er fliegt eher weg. Lauft ihm also hinterher und sprecht ihn an. Doch leider erfahren wir, dass er sich für Serahs Tod verantwortlich fühlt und Light deshalb nicht in die Augen sehen kann. Doch Lightning will, dass er derjenige ist, der Serah begrüßt. Und dann kommt die beste Szene im ganzen Spiel. Mog springt in Zeitlupe episch auf Lightning zu, sie grinst und dann zack! Schnippst Light den armen kleinen Mog weg ._. *555 Gil *Mogry-Fragment *Mogry *Maximal-TP +60 *Angriffskraft +7 *Magie +7 *Gegenstände +1 Geht nun wieder nach unten, wo ihr einen einsamen kleinen Mogry findet, der unbedingt Hilfe braucht. Also seid wenigstens dieses eine Mal nicht so kaltherzig, Frau Farron! Mission Mogry-Finder Der arme kleine Mogry vermisst 3 seiner Brüder, welche sich alle im Wald verlaufen haben. Also sucht sie mal schön. Ein Mogry ist im Nordwesten kurz vor der Absperrung. Ein anderer wiederum ist in Jakht selbst. Und der letzte ist im Wald nahe der Ebene. Habt ihr alle drei nach Hause geworfen, kehrt zum Dorf zurück und meldet euch beim Auftragmogry. Jetzt mal ehrlich, hast du denn gar keine Gefühle, Light? *1300 Gil *Mog-Maske *Mog-Maske (retro) *Maximal-TP +80 *Angriffskraft +6 *Magie +8 Kehrt nun nach Jakht zurück, zum Jagdführer. Drückt diesem die 3 erwünschten Monsterhack in die Hand, doch damit ist der Auftrag leider noch nicht geschafft. Wir sollen erst einen Tulipan besiegen, welcher sich im Felsmassiv befindet. Jumpt einfach mitm Chocobo da hin und sucht euch einen. Der Tulipan ist ein harter Gegner, aber wenn man seine Schwächen ausnutzt, ist er eigentlich recht leicht zu besiegen. Ich mein, ihr kennt den ja eigentlich schon aus dem ersten Teil der Trilogie… Kehrt nach dem Kampf zurück zum Jagdführer und gebt ihm den AMP-Chip, damit ihr den Auftrag abschließen könnt. *1200 Gil *Dschungeljägerin *Offiziersabzeichen *Maximal-TP +80 *Angriffskraft +8 *Magie +4 Macht euch nun auf die Suche von Mondseelenblumen, insgesamt braucht ihr 6, ihr könnt aber sicherheitshalber noch mehr suchen. Teleportiert euch dann in die Klagenden Dünen, besser gesagt zum Südtor. Lauft nun Richtung Galerie, dann solltet ihr aber bei der Abzweigung abbiegen. Sammelt die Crux ein und begebt euch dann in den Raum der Rußerde (Hochebene) und kommt dann in diesen komischen Raum rein. Der Weg ist sehr kompliziert, ich musste auch lange suchen und kam mit meinen Notizen irgendwann so durcheinander, dass ich nicht weiß, was richtig und was falsch ist, sorry. Aber ihr werdet den Weg mit Sicherheit finden, der Schlüssel ist ein Erdfresser! Jedenfalls ist in diesem Raum/Käfig ein Schatz, ein Goldskarabäus um genau zu sein. Aber dort ist auch ein Mann. Die letzte Bestie Es gibt in den Klagenden Dünen eine furchterregende Bestie, welche wir besiegen sollen. Nun da kümmern wir uns lieber später drum… Dafür kriegt ihr aber das Opus Desperatio, mit welchem ihr schonmal einen Blick in den Datenlog der Bestie werfen könnt. Ja, der ist nicht umsonst der Superboss des Spiels. Deckt euch nun noch mit Heiltränken ein und lasst den Tag ausklingen, um dann in die Arche zu gelangen. Leider gibt es keinen neuen Tag, aber dafür könnt ihr Raserei einsammeln, eine sehr nützliche EP-Fertigkeit, welche ihr sicherlich auch schon aus dem ersten Teil der Trilogie kennt. Redet dann noch mit Hope über Mog und kehrt in die Wildlande zurück. Hach ja, das wars erstmal für heute. In Yusnann haben wir von nun an eher nichts mehr zu tun, vielleicht wollt ihr da aber nochmal hin, um Snow zu ärgern. Man weiß es nicht. Im nächsten Part werden wir uns mal wieder um eine Hauptmission kümmern, doch die ist echt schnell erledigt eigentlich, es zieht sich nur ziemlich in die Länge, also über nen ganzen Tag, wegen ner dummen Zeitbegrenzung. Aber egal. Bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern